


Nice Meeting You Again

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, Fluff, Jeepney, M/M, Wash Your Hands, Wear Mask
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Inubo lang naman si Jongin sa jeep, kaya ayun masama ang tingin ng ibang pasahero sa kanya.At yung kaharap niya? Tinatawanan siya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Nice Meeting You Again

**Author's Note:**

> matagal ko na to fic, nung kasagsagan pa nung unang nagka ubusan ng mask kaya yung term ko sa covid19, novel corona virus pa. di ko na binago sa story tho. haha. basta setting niyan nung may first case na ng corona virus dito sa pinas. thaz all thank you!

Mainit pa rin ang paksa tungkol sa Novel Corona Virus na kinakatakutan ng lahat. Magsimula nang may naitalang positibo sa naturang virus, nagkaubusan na ng mga surgical masks at alcohol sa mga kilalang botika. Paranoid ang lahat sa sakit kaya't kahit saang sulok ng syudad ay may makikitang nakasuot ng masks. Cloth man yan o disposable.

Liban nga lang kay Jongin.

Hindi naman sa hindi takot si Jongin sa N-COV, kaya't hindi siya nagsusuot ng mask. Limitado lang kasi ang supply nila ng disposable masks sa bahay at minabuti na lang niyang ilaan ang mga iyon sa kanyang mga ate at nanay. Ayaw din naman niyang magsuot ng de-telang mask na mabibili sa presyong 35 pesos lang sa kadahilanang hindi siya sanay na may nakatakip sa kalahati ng mukha niya.

Pero kahit hindi siya nagsusuot ng mask, madalas naman niyang ginagamit ang baon na alcohol at sanitizer na bili pa para sa kanya ng mga ate niya. 

At syempre, hindi niya kinakalimutan ang palagiang paghuhugas ng kamay.

Umagang-umaga at nangangatog sa lamig si Jongin. Papasok na siya sa trabaho at naitalang 23 degrees celsius ang lamig sa kanilang lugar ayon sa gamit niyang weather application.

"Ma, alis na po ako!" Paalam niya sa ina na rinig niyang pababa ng hagdan.

"Jongin, mag-jacket ka malamig sa labas." Lumapit ang ina sa kanya at inabot ang kulay itim na Nike hoodie niya.

"Thank you, Ma." Sagot niya sabay beso sa ina. "Sige Ma, una na po ako mahirap makasakay sa labasan."

"Sige sige, ingat ka." 

Pagkaalis ni Jongin sa bahay, imbis na sumakay ng tricycle palabas ng subdivision nila ay naglakad na lang siya para mainitan man kahit kaunti ang katawan niya. Ang kaso nga lang, nakarating man na siya sa kanto, tila hindi naman siya pinawisan sa paglalakad kaya balewala rin.

Buong akala niya mahihirapan na naman siyang sumakay ng jeep pero swerte niya at hindi. At hindi rin siya sabit!

Sa bandang gitna nakaupo, dahil ayaw magsi-urungan ang ibang pasahero dahil halatang takot mag-abot ng bayad, napakurap si Jongin sa kanyang paligid.

Lahat naka-facemask, siya lang ang walang harang sa mukha kaya matic lahat ay napatingin sa kanya.

Pakiramdam nita tuloy isang krimen ang hindi pagsuot ng mask sa jeep.

Pagkabayad sa tsuper na wala man lang tumulong mag-abot sa kanya (buti na kang at mahaba ang galamay niya), at waka ring nag-abot ng sukli niya kaya sariling sikap muna, siya ay napabuntong-hininga at aksidente na ring napatingin sa lalaking kaharap niya. Nakatingin din ito sa kanya pero bigla ring umiwas ng tingin.

Naka-surgical facemask ang lalaki, bilugan ang mga mata at may ka-chubbyhan ang katawan.

Para matanggal ni Jongin ang pagkahiya dahil siya lang ang hindi nakasuot ng mask, inabala niya ang sarili sa pag-cecellphone. Binuksan niya ang ebook reader niya para ituloy ang nobelang binabasa.

Ngunit sa kasamaang-palad, may nakatabi ang jeep nila na truck ng basura na biglang bumuga ng itim na usok.

Pumasok ang usok sa jeep at dahil walang pantakip sa ilong, nairita ang lalamunan ni Jongin kaya dama niya na siya ay paniguradong uubuhin.

Buti na lang at naudlot niya iyon at siya ay napatikhim na lang habang takip ang ilong sa baho ng itim na usok.

Nakahinga rin siya nang maluwag kinalaunan.

At pagtingin sa harap, napansin niya muling nakatingin ang lalaki sa kanya. Gaya kanina, nang mahuli niya ito ay umiwas muli ito ng tingin.

Bumalik sa pagbabasa si Jongin, ngunit sa kamalasan muli, nasamid na siya sa sariling laway at napa-ubo.

Pagtingin sa paligid, halos lahat ng pasahero ay masama na ang tingin sa kanya.

Namula tuloy ang buo niyang mukha maging ang dulo ng kanyang mga tenga.

At ang lalaking kaharap naman niya ay kurbado na ang bilugang mga mata at napatakip sa bibig na may harang naman na ng face mask.

Pero nang magkita ang kanilang mga mata, umiwas na naman ang lalaki ng tingin at nagkunwari na hindi ito tumatawa kanina.

Natawa si Jongin nang pigil. Siya ay lumabi at pinagmasdan ang lalaking kaharap na tumingin din sa kanya na may pagkagulat sa mga mata.

Sa huli, di na rin napigilan ni Jongin ang ngumiti sa lalaki. Pero nang natanto ang ginawa na pagbigay ng ngiti sa di naman niya kakilala, siya'y nahiya muli at napakamot na lang sa ilong.

Sa pagpapatuloy ng kanilang byahe, naging bantay-sarado si Jongin sa lalaki dahil gusto niyang malaman kung saan bababa ito.

Kada hinto ng jeep ay tinitingnan niya ito. At hindi naman sa pagiging feelingero pero pansin din ni Jongin na mukhang inaabangan din ng lalaki kung saan siya bababa.

Kaya nang papalapit na sila sa huling stop ng jeep, doon na napanatag si Jongin. 

Pareho sila ng bababaan ng lalaki.

"Saglit lang, tatabi lang natin! May nanghuhuli!" Sabi ng konduktor ng jeep.

Pagkatabi ay nagtinginan muli sila ng lalaki at pinauna niya itong bumaba bago siya.

Sa dami ng bumaba kanina, hindi man lang sila umurong ng pwesto. Magkaharap sila hanggang sa huling destinasyon.

Pagkababa, nagulat si Jongin na biglang may tumawag ng pangalan niya.

"Jongin."

Sa gulat niya, ang lalaking kaharap niya ay kilala pala siya. Mas maliit ito sa kanya, at may tinatagong korteng puso na mga labi.

Tinitigan niya maigi ang lalaki at wala siyang clue man lang kung sino itong lalaki na ito.

"Kilala mo ako?" Turo niya sa sarili.

Natawa ang cute na lalaki. Pagkita niya sa ngiti nito, may kumiliti sa likod ng kanyang isip dahil pamilyar ang ngiti na iyon sa kanya.

"Hindi mo na pala ako naaalala. Pero crush mo ako dati nung grade 3 lagi mo ko binibigyan ng bulaklak sa desk ko noon." Napayuko ang lalaki, napakamot sa ulo.

Sa kwento ng lalaki--grade 3, crush, bulaklak sa desk--doon na nag-click kay Jongin kung sino ang lalaking ito.

"Kyungsoo!? Kyungsoo Doh!?" Gulat na gulat niyang sabi habang nahihiya namang tumango at ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Ako nga."

"Wow. Tagal din. Lumipat ka kasi school. Buti naaalala mo pa ako?"

"Crush mo kasi ako natural maaalala ko. Buti rin naaalala mo din pangalan ko."

"Syempre, crush na crush kaya kita noon! Tagal na rin." Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin. Di niya inaasahan na ang cute na lalaking ito na tingin nang tingin kanina sa kanya sa jeep ay walang iba kundi ang first crush niya noong elementarya. Walang pinagbago. Parang hindi tumanda. Mukha pa ring baby na tumangkad nga lang. "Kaya pala tingin ka nang tingin sa akin kanina."

Namula ang tenga ni Kyungsoo. Puno ng tao sa kinakatayuan nilang Tamang Sakayan at imbis na mag-abang na ng sasakyan papasok sa kani-kanilang mga trabaho ay heto sila't nag-uusap makalipas ang ilang taon.

"Ikaw din kaya. Tingin ka nang tingin sa akin kanina." Sagot pabalik ni Kyungsoo, nakanguso bago tingalain ang matangkad na si Jongin.

Natatawa si Jongin. "Kasi nga nakatingin ka kaya napapatingin din ako sayo."

"Bakit kasi wala kang mask?" Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang bag na dala.

"Wala na mabiling mask. Ipaubaya ko na lang kina ate tsaka kay mama yung meron kami."

"Bakit di ka gumamit ng cloth mask? Oh, ayan, gamitin mo para di ka pagtinginan sa jeep." 

"Di kasi ako sanay--" Tinanggap ni Jongin ang mask na bigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. "Uh, teka, pano ka? Baka wala ka na gamitin mamaya?"

"Ok lang. Marami akong dala dito. May allergic rhinitis kasi ako kaya lagi ako naka-mask."

"Ahh. Salamat dito ah." Ngiti ni Jongin sabay suot sa bigay na surgical mask sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. 

"Welcome." 

Lumihis sila ng tingin at napalunon, hindi na alam ang susunod na sasabihin.

Sinilip ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at siya ay napangiti. "Uh...ano pala sasakyan mo?"

"Cubao. Ikaw?"

"Pa-MRT ako. Ortigas pa kasi ako pumapasok."

Tahimik muli sila at umiwas ng tingin.

Tumikhim si Jongin. "May jowa ka na ba?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, taas ang kilay. "Bakit? Liligawan mo ako?"

Humimas si Jongin sa kanyang batok. "Ligaw agad, porma muna. Pero kung may jowa ka naman na, suko na ako."

Umiling si Kyungsoo, natatawa. "Wala. Walang pumasa."

"Ay bakit, may pa-exam ka ba?"

Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo. "Wala. Choosy kasi ako. E ikaw ba?"

Ngumuso si Jongin. "Popormahan ba kita kung meron?"

"Sa gwapo mong yan, wala ka pa jowa?"

"Nagkaron na pero di nag-work out." 

"Ahh, swerte naman nun."

"Swerte ka dyan, malas niya di niya ako naging asawa."

"So ako na lang?"

"Bakit hindi?"

Malagkit ang tinginan nila. Balewala na ang mga jeep na dapat nasakyan na nila kanina pa.

Sa tunog ng busina, doon lang sila bumalik sa realidad.

Napatingin si Jongin sa relos niya. "Shit alas siyete na!"

Namumula ang mga tenga ni Kyungsoo at napatingin sa kaliwa kung saan manggagagaling ang mga sasakyan.

"Kyungsoo?"

Tingala. "Hm?"

Kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone niya at binigay ito kay Kyungsoo. "Number mo, pwede hingin ko?"

Binigay ni Kyungsoo ang numero kay Jongin nang walang alinlangan.

"Salamat. Text kita agad. Free ka ba mamaya?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Di-date mo na ako?"

Ngumiti si Jongin, naniningkit ang mga mata. "Ganun na nga."

"Okay..."

"Talaga?" Excited na kumpirma ni Jongin. Wala na itong bawian pa.

Tumango muli nang mabilis si Kyungsoo at sinabi. "Sige na. Baka ma-late ka pa. Text mo na lang ako. Wag ka lang paasa ah?"

Tumawa si Jongin. "Di no. Saya saya ko kaya kita ko ulit first crush ko." Lumihis ng tingin si Jongin at pumara ng jeep. "Kyungsoo, Cubao. Sakay ka na. Dun ka sa harap dali."

At gaya nga ng sabi ni Jongin, bumaba ang isang pasahero sa harap at doon sinakay ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

Binaba ni Jongin ang suot na mask at ngumiting tagumpay kay Kyungsoo habang kumakaway.

Kumaway pabalik si Kyungsoo at napayuko sa sobrang kilig na nadarama.

Habang si Jongin na naiwan sa sakayan ay napatingala sa bughaw na langit at bumuntong-hininga sa saya. Tinaas niya muli ang face mask na bigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at kahit late na sa trabaho dahil hirap sumakay ay balewala na sa kanya kung ang kapalit naman ay mapalapit muli sa first crush niyang ubod pa rin ng cute. 

Walang kupas ika nga.

**Author's Note:**

> makapal mukha ko, penge naman comment kapalit ng food ko


End file.
